New! Old Flames and New Loves
by Moses-the-little-gurl
Summary: Yami doesn't rember anything about his past but wat if someone shows up from his past? Chaos is insured. Read and Review. YamixTea JouxMai


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and please give me reviews me sa worked hard also don't own charmed.**

**Chapter 1 (starts in ancient Egypt)**

Long ago in Ancient Egypt, Yami ruled the kingdom with his right hand man on his side, Setho (Named after the god Seth). Though many people loved Yami, Setho, even both, but few planned to kill them both.

"Caniva the pharaoh and the sourer are discussing of the incident." One of the servants said they were all tomb robbers Caniva as the leader, Ryou was his right hand man until the pharaoh had him put to death. "OK first we wait and see what their answer is during that time we shall rob some of the gems from his father's tomb. "Caniva ordered, for many years the pharaoh has tried to find him but no such luck. Yet Caniva was not a face you would forget, he had black braided hair while the rest of his head was shaved, he had huge brown eyes which matched his skin, tattoos covering his whole body and his only clothing was a rob with the symbol of eternal youth. "Very well I shall inform the others." His servant said meanwhile at the castle of the pharaoh, "Setho would you mind explaining what we are going to do about the angry villagers." Yami raged for sometime the sourer was too much into the game and the pharaoh had always let him slide.

"Listen 'pharaoh' that was only one time to keep the villagers in line so let's forget about in and keep the game!" Setho argued they have been at this all morning he didn't know how much he could take. "Your right Setho but it will not happen again. Besides the duel monsters has there been any sign of the tomb robbers?" Yami asked ever since his queen died, Teia, from the robbers he swore revenge. "No Yami but there has been some things missing from the castle. Yet I doubt it is a tomb robber." Setho said as he watched Yami leave his throne."Yami you need to get over your wife-"Setho tried to say but was interuppted, "I watch it sourer you may be my friend and my enemy but I can still have your head." Yami growled deeply his face boiling, "Listen pharaoh all I am saying is you shouldn't dread over women." Setho said carefully when an old man appeared before them, "Excuse me Setho but the woman is here for your liking." The old man said presenting the woman as Yami just smirked at him. "I take that last part back." Setho confessed blushing guiding the girl to his chambers, while Yami looked at the necklace he gave Teia and started drinking some alcohol.

"What is your name girl?" Setho asked the girl was obviously a hooker she had a linen cloth covered in jewels and a white silk cloth that only covered her cleavage and nothing else. "My name is Desirae sir." She said quietly as Setho ran his fingers through her silky black hair. Not long did he lay her on the bed they began to kiss deeper and deeper as Setho started removing her clothing and she did the same to him. Then he started groping her as they began to thrust he was then inside of her. After they were done they feel asleep in each other's arms or so he thought. Desirae woke up out of bed and started looking for money in his room. She saw jewels, money, and fine wine as she put that all in her pillow cover she brought. Yet the girls curiosity wandered to much as she wandered into the pharaoh's room she started grabbing jewels she saw, rings from the pharaoh then she saw a silk golden robe and the necklace. "Well it would be nice to have something classy and the pharaoh is drunk." Desirae thought putting on the robe and the necklace when the pharaoh began to stir. "Teia is that you?" He muttered looking at Desirae mistaking her for Teia even they looked nothing alike." Teia I have missed you so." He said kissing her hard and started removing her clothing." Pharaoh No! I am Setho's slave girl I am not your queen! PLEASE STOP!" Normally Desirae wouldn't mind sleeping for someone as long as she agreed the thought of rape terrified her. "Yo-You are not my wife! How dare you wear her stuff! "The Pharaoh screamed throwing her on the ground, punching her, and getting on top of her. "After I make love to you I will kill you for dishonoring my wife." He growled, as he was about to do that she threw the empty bottle of rum at his head. Grabbing her bag of jewels she jumped out the window while Caniva broke her fall for he was trying to get into the pharaoh's chambers.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Caniva yelled angrily that he was so close to killing the pharaoh and his friend. "Please you got to help me the Pharaoh's trying to kill me." Desirae cried, Caniva may have been a dirty thief but he believed hurting any woman was a dark evil the gods haven't created. "Get on lady." He said throwing her on to the seat as she held his waist. "I know a place you can stay." Caniva said as they arrived it was an old tomb that was thousand years before Yami. "A tomb won't we I don't know-DIE!" Desirae dryly said once they were in there all they saw was an empty room with torch and blanket with some hay. "See I discovered that a empty room leads right out of the pyramid so tell me " Child why did the pharaoh want to kill you?" Caniva asked moving a piece of hair out of her face, "I am the Sourcer's comfort also his robber. I went into the pharaoh's room to steal some of his valuables but he was drunk and mistook me for his wife. Then he realized that I wasn't and tried to kill me." Desirae confessed slightly crying as the man took her into his arms it was like a fairy tale." Child you are a smart girl and you do not need to let them do this to you." Caniva said in comfort he knew that how old girls who did stuff like this, 17 maybe 18. " What is your name? Are you my prince?" Desirae asked as he let go of her thinking she was drunk. "If you must know my name is Caniva and I think you should rest." Caniva said placing her gently on the bed, "My name is Desirae and I am fine Caniva though I will repay you." She said started to kissing him passionately and he kissed back while pressing her body against his. "Stop. I can't do this to you." Caniva said pulling away and getting up. "Why not?" Desirae asked this was the first time a man had rejected her she didn't know why but there was something about him. "Your to beautiful to use for something if I was to make love with you I would do because I love you." He said softly Desirae was taken back by that comment and gave him a quick kiss.

That night they spent the whole night together Caniva learned that Desirae parents abandoned her and she been in the business and a thief since she was 12. Desirae learned that Caniva's family was killed, as his friend his whole line was a tomb robber. As the sun rose Desirae kissed him passionately, "I do love you and I think you love me." Desirae whispered as they made love through the morning that was the best she had ever had. "Come with me." Caniva said as he got dressed and rode on the horse as they headed into town. "Where are we going?" Desirae asked she realized that they were in the market for the higher people on the pyramid. " I am just going to get my girl a present." Canavia said grinning as he got off the horse taking his satchel but Desirae came with him. "I'm going to help you." She said, knowing she would not back down he let her help. "Excuse me I would love to see that golden flower." Desirae said as she bend over letting the man see some of her cleavage as she made sure Canavia could get into the booth. "Yes my lady it is sculpted in the shape of a flower made from finest gold…. I could lower the price for you if I get a favor." The man said slyly touching her hand, just then Caniva grabbed the man's mouth and slit his throat. "For you my lady." Caniva handed her the golden flower and robbed the whole booth.

Months later every rich booth had been robbed and soon the empty room became a luxurious apartment, meanwhile the pharaoh was trying to find who is doing that. "What do we have so far Setho?" Yami asked they had identified the thieves the pharaoh's enemy and Setho's whore. "No location my friend." Setho said not only had the booths been stolen but also some of the gifts for alliances to Egypt then the pharaoh had an idea. "Get guards to guard a booth have the booth supply this." He ordered giving his assistant two wedding rings the first was for the bride; solid gold with a huge diamond cut in the shape of a heart. The second was for the groom solid gold except thicker with small rare gems attached to it. The pharaoh knew they would go after those items as he awaited their doom. As the sun rose on top of the pyramid, Caniva looked at his future bride and smiled she was sound asleep looking so peaceful and happy. "Good morning my bride." He whispered in her ear as her brown eyes that open slightly, she smiled for the first time a real smile. "Morning to you to love so what is the plan today? Steal the pharaoh's golden cat or maybe a Libya swords designed in rubies." She said getting dressed into a blue Egyptian type dress. "Even better…Today we shall steal us the finest rings, a beautiful dress for you and get married by the Nile." He said he knew Desirae to well this is what she wanted more than anything. "Oh Caniva this is the best day of my life." She smiled giving him a passionate kiss, after a while they left to face the ultimate doom of their love.

"Hey honey look there is a jewelry store lets go check it out." He said holding her waist as they asked the owner for all types of wedding rings they found the perfect one, the one provided by the pharaoh. "Ha excuse me we will take that one." Canvia said but before he could speak he stabbed the owner in the eye. "Let's go." Desirae said grabbing the rings but before they could make a run for guards who were dressed up as people surrounded them. "Come with us." The guards said grabbing them without a word soon they came to a castle where the pharaoh was sitting in his throne. "Thank you guards leave us." He commanded after making sure they would not run away that the guards left them with the pharaoh. "Well Caniva you and your lover put on a great show for the last couple of months. I think it is time you retire by death." Yami voice drip in dryness but he was serious, Caniva wouldn't let her die. "Listen Pharaoh leave Desirae-" Before Caniva could finish all the pharaoh said was," No she dies just as my wife did." He coldly stated as the couple noticed cheering outside. "Listen ass hole you may kill us but we will be able to marry and be together in the after life." She said smugly as they were being carried outside and chained to poles. "Wrong I will make sure you will never be together in the after life because the sun is setting right now. So I think you know were lost souls go." Yami said viciously that they would all go to the door of Merot who keeps lost souls they could only since each other never feel or touch. "I love you Desirae and next time we will get it right." He whispered after that those words they were torched till their bones were burned, and that was the end. Or was it?

CH.2 Domino City (Year 2004)

OK Battle City is over just so you know. Serenity's Birthday is coming up tonight so Duke, Triestan, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Barkura, and Joey where making plans for Serenity's birthday. "I can't believe she will be 15.They grow up so fast." Joey exaggerated dramatically, as Tea hit him on the head." OK so it is settled Mai and Tea will make the cake, Joey you get the decorations, Triestan and Duke will help with the innovation, Barkura will be the distraction, and my game shop is were the party will be." Yugi announced as everyone agreed the phone rang, "Mai it is for you." Joey said handing her the phone it was John the guy she promised to go out with but stood him up. "So how did the convo go?" Tea asked they noticed a lot lately that every time Mai got a date and agreed to it she would back down. "You know Mai you should really go out sometime." Joey suggested trying not to get slapped again, "I just don't have time for guys and dating at the moment." Mai stiffened she just didn't like the idea of dating. "Well I'm a guy maybe you should go out with me?" Joey asked their was a dead silence after that, Mai was speechless so Yugi broke it,

"After Battle City I discovered Yami was married, she was killed though, and I can since that he misses her." Yugi said as a tear came to Tea's eye, Tea and Yami had been dating for a month on and off. "It would be cool if you could go back in time." Joey suggested that all of sudden Barkura knew a way to help. "You can actually long time ago my father told me a story that their was a priestess of time and souls, if you summon her you could go back in time." Barkura suggested he thought that Yugi would turn him done but instead he agreed. After that everyone decided to do the thing so it was just Yugi/Yami, Tea, and Mai. " Are you sure you want to do this?" Tea asked wondering what would happen while he is in Egypt. "Don't worry I'll be back before the birthday party." Yami said as he followed the instructions poor blood on the millennium item, when all of a sudden a door appeared and the priestess Ishizu. "Hello pharaoh what is your desire?" Ishizu asked after Battle City she took over the "door" for her great destiny, "I wish to go back to the time my wife was alive." Yami ordered once Ishizu agreed she opened the wooden door but before he left Tea gave him a kiss.

That kiss gave enough time for two spirits to escape and out to the open. "I'll be back." He said leaving the door disappeared and the red and black worm-like spirits floated in the sky. "Well we better get cooking. "Tea said leaving but before Mai could take a step the red spirit posses her. "Don't worry Caniva I will find a body for you." Desirae said in a harsh Egyptian accent, then leaving the room while Caniva's spirit followed. "Mai would you stop staring in the mirror and help me finish frosting this cake." Tea said she knew Mai was into her looks but not this much, she kinda toned it down after Duelist Kingdom, thank god." Sure sweetheart though just out of curiosity am I a natural beauty or am I one of those people who need stuffing?" Desirae asked taking off the purple jacket, and putting her hair up; Tea just looked at her curiously. "Oh please Mai you have always been beautiful. By the way what's with the accent?" Tea asked noticing Mai was still looking at herself in the mirror. "That's good for I hate having to walk around with pounds of sand in me." Desirae said helping with the frosting she knew what time she was in she wanted to figure how to act. "Are you OK Mai you seem a little off." Tea asked as Mai touched her forehead chanting; there Desirae saw what had happen since she was in the spirit door, Desirae removing her hand when all of sudden Joey came into the door.

"Guys I got the stuff for Serenity, Mai shouldn't you use be helping with the cake?" Joey asked as Mai look curiously at him, she saw Caniva hanging behind a light. "Who is Serenity?" Desirae asked just then everyone looked at her, "My sister you know the one were throwing a party for." Joey scoffed Desirae knew who Caniva would be." Sorry but how do you know me?" She asked everyone must of thought she was drunken cause Joey step a few feet away from her. "Were friends don't you remember?" Joey said worried that all of a sudden Desirae got really close to him waiting for Tea to turn her back. "Why you are the most sexist man that is right for me." Desirae whispered Joey blushed big time but was stopped by Caniva possessing Joey, this was the first time they were ever reunited. "OK so any word from Duke or Tri-" Tea asked but was interrupted by the site of Joey and Mai making out as he picked her feeling her butt while being slammed to the refrigerator she was trying to take his shirt off. "OK if you guys would like to have sex that is fine but not in the kitchen and besides I need to get the hamburgers on the buns. "Tea said unloading them from the kitchen as Caniva and Desirae smelt the scent of roasted meat they just swooped a burger and started eating it." Hey that is for the party!" Tea yelled trying to recover the rest of the hamburgers. "Sorry my lady we are just starving." Caniva punned while Desirae was laughing, "Well go out to eat or something just be back for the party." Tea stressfully said as Joey took the keys of Mai's car." That is a good idea my lady, come Desirae let us go." Caniva said as they kissed one more time,

"Oh by the way could you use a better accent and names sounds like a whore and a thug got together." Tea suggested as Caniva picked up a butcher knife and held it to her throat. "Do you have a problem with us being together?" Canvia snarled as Tea had fear written all over her face, " I am sorry hon but my Caniva is rough when it comes to us." Desirae laughed just then Tea realized this wasn't Mai or Joey. "Caniva? (Looks at Joey) and Desirae(Looks at Mai). I see." She said looking at the both of them," Yes we are ghost and we have been waiting for 5 million years to take care of some business, so." Desirae punched Tea's lights out and left with the car and a book on how to use a gun.

**In Ancient Egypt**

Yami awoke realizing him and Yugi were separated not in one body, Yami looked like he did 5 thousand years ago, young and in his robes. "Yami what happened, where apart and no one can see me." Yugi said Yami looked around and saw that he was back in his castle that he shared a thousand years ago. "I guess it is because your not born yet and we seem to of made a trip to my past when I was king." Yami told him when all of a sudden a beautiful woman appeared wearing a white silk robe. She looked a lot like Tea except she had black hair in multiple braids. "Teia is it really you?" Yami asked but before she could answer he passionately kissed her." My dear Yami what has gotten into you?" Teia asked little did either one know it Yugi was very uncomfortable at the moment. "Teia do you want to go shopping or hang out?" He asked he sounded like a guy from the 21st century, "We can't darling." Teia said shortly, Yami didn't remember much about his past. Why?" He asked as he stared into Teia's beautiful deep blue eyes. "Because you decided to ban all markets." She explained just then there was screaming heard and then opened a door to what he'd never thought he'd see. "Oh my Ra…" He whispered

**BACK IN PRESENT TIME WITH DESIRAE AND CANIVA**

"Oh my Ra…. This world is perfect Desirae." Caniva said they had figured out how to adjust today's technology as they drove up to a diamond store. "This is perfect park her baby." Desirae ordered as they walked into 'Loving Jewels Store' there they spotted thousands necklaces, bracelets, and diamond rings. " One guard on the left, no buyers, and two 'cameras'." Desirae reported she knew everything that had happened in the last 5000 years. "Excuse me can I help you?" The old woman who appeared not over fifty with a long nose and a black suit. "We are looking for an wedding ring." Caniva said the lady looked at him weird because of his accent but showed him the cases of rings (through glass of course)."Which one do you want honey?" Caniva asked Desirae her eyes sparkled with greed and happiness at the same time. "I don't know lover they all look so gorgeous I don't know which one to pick." Desirae said so helplessly but Caniva knew better, "Oh I know you like the biggest ones." Caniva said in a big macho voice, "I want that one Caniva it is perfect." Desirae pointed to a ring that had a huge heart shape diamond except they're where diamonds bedded in the gold all around the ring. "I don't know it seems a little off." He said slowly the lady looked insulted but assured him that it was real. "Well maybe I am the only one who sees that, hey you (points to the guard) you look like a regular guy. See that ring I need to know if- I can borrow your gun." Caniva said laughed taking the gun before the guard could do anything, Desirae punched him and Caniva shot the glass and Desirae grabbed the ring, "Wow honey it looks like we chose the right bodies to possess this guy loves action." Caniva said, as Desirae smiled on at the ring on her finger, "I know what you mean this girl loves the feel of this ring on her finger, though she wouldn't admit it." Desirae giggled as they ran out the door and went into their getaway car.

**MEANWHILE AT THE GAMESHOP TEA, TRIESTAN, AND DUKE MEET UP**

"I am telling you that Mai and Joey are possessed by some sprit when the door opened, so they must have some unfinished business that they have to do." Tea explained she came two thirty minutes after they left, Triestan and Duke found them." We can't help you right now Tea were kinda busy." Duke said he was trying to hang decorations and talk to his client on the cell phone. "Listen Duke let me make sure you understand this. Mai and Joey are possessed, I can't get Barkura's help for he is stalling for Serenity's birthday party, and my boyfriend's head is stuck in Ancient Egypt, literally so you two are the only ones to help me." Tea gasped from explaining it all Duke seemed to tune it out though. "Gee boy do we feel loved." Triestan's voice dripped in sarcasm as soon as Duke got off the phone he reported that Mai and Joey robbed a jewelry store down town as they went to go check it out. "So miss tell me what happened?" Tea asked the woman looked pretty shaken up and the robbers had busted the video camera's and the guy was still out cold. "They needed a wedding ring but robbed it, I am just thankful that they did not rob the whole store even though they could of." The woman said weary as they stepped outside by the police car. "OK something her doesn't piece up like why would they only want to rob a ring?" Tea asked Triestan just then the speakers from the police car said," Attention officer 334237 there is another robbery on Bride Grooms Store. It has been reported that a wedding dress and tux has been stolen the suspects are those who robbed the jewelry store. Over and out." They all realized their unfinished business it wasn't criminal it was matrimonial, they want to get married and their going to use Mai and Joey to do it. "This is unbelievable." Duke said then for some reason Triestan cracked up. ANCIENT EGYPT "This is unbelievable…Barkura is that you!" Yami asked, as the solider made Ryou get on his knees, "Pharoh I do not have the slightest idea what you're talking about my name is Ryou." He said then Yami remembered that this was Barkura's evil side and still had his millennium ring. "What are the charges?" Yami asked he was surprised he could not remember this part of his life, all he remembered was his wife. "The charges are robbing a tomb, and rebelling against banning the game." The solider reported Yami would think the closing of the duel monsters would be over by now. "It is not my fault you say your going to close the monsters! You will never do it! And also the only reason I still is for my clan plus you closed down all the markets." Ryou sneered, he just noticed his wife sitting on the throne, watching, and this seemed so familiar. "I am going to sentence you to jail, and don't ever tell me how to rule Egypt." He snide that is when Barkua pulled out a small stone tablet, The Headless horseman as he attacked his wife. "No!" Yami screamed as he stomped the stone into pieces so the headless horseman only stabbed her shoulder." You will be sentenced to death." Yami snarled pulling out a sword he had in his pocket, "Not before your wife dies. Caniva know!" Barkura yelled as Caniva killed both the guard and his wife. "NNOO!" Yami screamed as he stabbed Ryou in the back, at this time Yugi witnessed this he figured everything out but Yami was in rage and alone. "Yami calm down this was meant to happen." Yugi said but Yami just looked at him with anger, "How the hell was this meant to happen!" Yami yelled so loud that Yugi's hair went backwards. "Thank about it. If your wife hadn't died you would of never sealed the monsters and the town would of parish." Yugi explained that was when he realized that Destiny chose his wife to die and that he had to move on. "I see Yugi and even though it was heavy love it was meant to be. Now lets go." Yami said just then the door that brought them to Egypt appeared to bring them back to the present time.

**PRESENT TIME WITH CANIVA DESIRAE**

"Now lets go, come on get in the car, Desirae!" Caniva yelled they had just robbed the wedding store and were in their tux and dress. Desirae had a crop white dress with golden sequences, and Caniva settled for a black tux. "OK all we need is to find a priest who will do the ceremony." Desirae said but they both knew that the problem no one knew an Egyptian priest in Domino City. "Don't worry love I was a tomb robber for 10 years I can since when there is a millennium item. All I need to do is concentrate and I know how." Caniva said kissing her just then he scented the millennium rod and he knew where it was, at Domino Museum, and so they drove to it. "OK where should we look for them?" Duke asked Tea they had no idea where they would be they need Yami's help. While Yugi and Yami entered the door Ishizu said they would land when in need of cries, during that time Caniva and Desirae located Merike. "What do you want with me?" Merik asked he had turned good after battle city so he didn't want to use his rod in case of emergency, besides Mai and Joey where his friends (kinda). "Listen Merik we are not who you think we are Caniva and Desirae, ancient spirits, and guess what you're going to marry us off or we kill you." Caniva said Desirae was holding on to the rod until he agreed, which he did. "Where do you wish to marry?" Merik asked they knew where somewhere were Ra could see them, on the construction site where Battle City started. "Very well lets go. "Merik gave in as they traveled to the site, it was different they built a roof over the stadium after Battle City but it was unstable though. As they climbed onto the roof cement through the rod and began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today under Ra to make these two souls one…." Merik said as Ra was shining that his rays upon him, meanwhile the others were searching every church, temple, courthouse, and synagogue. "What else is left?" Duke asked they knew whose help they need. "Yami if you can hear us we need your help." Tea cried just then a door appeared, Yugi and Yami where one again. "What's the problem Tea?" Yami asked big sweat drop on everyone's faces as they dragged him into the car. "Yami long story short, someone from your time has possessed Mai and Joey, their names are Caniva and Desirae, now their trying to get married by robbing everything and we don't know where to look for them. "Triestan said gasping, Yami turned slightly pale from his past experience, but his friends where in trouble and needed their help. "I know where they are, at the old construction site where the battle city blimp." Yami reported meanwhile at the site Merik was performing the ceremony." Do you Caniva take Desirae to be your soul mate, to love and honor, never to abandon in time of need? If yes cut yourself so you may bleed." Merik said as he gave Caniva the millennium rod to cut himself after that he did Caniva's body began to shake. "Are you OK love?" Desirae asked that she noticed her hands were trembling. "Yeah this guy is so nervous but he is loving it." Caniva grinned, "Yeah I know what you mean she is just excited as I am." Desirae giggled than came back to reality and told the priest to move on. "Desirae if you accept drink his blood." Merik explain she did just that as he put his tux suit back on to cover the blood." Desirae do you take Caniva to be your soul mate, to honor, to be there for him. If so cut yourself until blood shows." Merik ordered she did just that that is when Yugi and the gang arrived and started to climb up there through Yami's power." Caniva if you accept drink her blood." Merik said as Caniva was about to the friends interrupt the wedding. "I OBJECT!" Triestan boomed he had always wanted to say that, Yami spotted Caniva and Desirae they knew who he was. "Pharaoh have you come to interrupt our wedding again." Caniva sneered Yami had to find a way to turn them back without hurting them." Pharaoh I always have a back up plan." Caniva said holding the stone of punishment something he makes sure to find. "Caniva-Joey put the weapon down." Yami said cautiously but he did not so Yami brought out his power as they clashed together, Merik snuck up behind Caniva and stabbed him in the shoulder with his rod. "Oh ra damn it." Caniva said as the pain and blood poured from Caniva's arm."I'm sorry I had no choice." Merik said everyone understood but Caniva moaned in pain, as Desirae bent down to reaches him. "Caniva are you OK?" Desirae asked she could see that some of his arm was bleeding and that the spirit of Caniva came out. "Don't worry love we will try again and the day that happens we will get it right." Desirae said kissing the body before exiting Mai's before they could escape Merik trapped them in the Millennium Rod. That is when they came to and realized that they were kissing each other. "Joey are you OK?" Mai asked breaking away from the kiss. "Yeah I fine." He said as Yugi lent him his jacket that stopped the bleeding there was an awkward pause until Tea said, "Oh crap we need to get back home to celebrate Serenity's birthday party." As they ran to they truck completely forgetting what they were wearing Joey noticed that Mai was still bleeding." Her let me help you." He said as he reached took of his tux jacket to stop the bleeding as soon as they got home Serenity walked into the door. "Surprise!" They all said at once at first she was then she noticed what Mai and Joey where wearing. "Did you guys get married?" Serenity slyly asked while everyone had sweat drops on their face. "Long story." Mai shortly said while Joey said, "Kinda." Everyone laughed as Mai gave Joey the jacket back all the bleeding had stopped and they had cake, music, and presents. Before everyone left Joey went to give Mai her keys, "Hey Mai I'm sorry about jack'in ya car." He said handing her the keys she smiled taking the keys. "It's cool Joey I mean after all I was your fiancé for the whole morning and afternoon. "She said blushing as she was about to leave Joey asked her a question that had been on his mind." Hey Mai would ya want ta marry me if ya could?" Mai stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "If I had to marry I would want to think." She said nervously just then the unthinkable happened Joey kissed Mai. "Well I better go." Mai said shaky but instead of opening the door she accidentally ran into it. "HA I meant to do that." She said sarcastically opening the door, Joey had to admit he kinda did like Mai but what was next? It had been a long day and the answer was simple. Cheese Burger Cake.

**THE END OR IS IT?**


End file.
